There are typically two types of light sources, those that emanate from a single point source like incandescent globes, and those that emanate from linear sources such as fluorescent tubes.
Linear type light sources generally provide a broader area of illumination than do point sources of equal intensity and numerous luminaires or fixtures using linear type light sources have come into existence, especially those that house fluorescent tubes. Typically these are mounted in ceilings although wall mounted luminaires have also come into existence. The fixture mounted on the ceiling includes a housing having two ends, in between which is suspended a fluorescent tube. Since one of the difficulties experienced in such an arrangement is that there is a high glare factor, that is, the light emanating directly from the tube is bright compared to the surroundings, most such fixtures simply alter the direct light by diffusion through a lens or by diffuse reflection. Whilst this overcomes the problems of glare, a high percentage of the total light is lost, with the efficiencies of some of the luminaires being below 50%.
Some luminaires propose reflecting the light above the tube towards the ceiling. This arrangement does provide indirect ceiling light but is still relatively inefficient and results in uneven downward light illumination.
Other luminaires include curved or angled inner surfaces that spread the light more broadly generally upwardly but the distribution of light is still limited by the rectangular perimeter of the housing. Yet others cause the light to be distributed at generally low angles to the ceiling that also does not provide a even distribution of light.
Accordingly, the applicant is not aware of any luminaire that is highly efficient, and maintains a broad area of illumination generally below the luminaire.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a luminaire that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problem or provides a useful alternative to luninaires currently known.
It is a further object of the present invention to propose a luminaire that maximises efficiency and provides good glare control.